


Really Bad Eggs

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Double Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Sparrow hitchhikes, and ends up regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Bad Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> Brigdh wanted a crossover, "Because the idea amuses me." Unbetaed, and written while I was a bit delirious.

When he first sees them, Jack thinks they're perfect. Two of them wear gold, a wide-eyed boy and grim-looking blond. The redhead looks like fun, and the driver smiles in a way that promises interesting secrets.

Then there's the horseless carriage itself, treasure to carry treasure. Very promising.

Three days later, he's reconsidered that assessment. The redhead's fun enough, but the gold's turned out to be its own curse. It's sheer luck he's not carrying another bullet, that he saw the way the boy's eyes started to slit before he pulled the crown free. The carriage has a disturbing tendency to turn into a small, noisy flying... _thing_ , and then there's the driver. The straw that broke the sparrow's back, as it were, is the driver.

Jack's a reasonable and adaptable fellow, but not since Elizabeth Swann has he met such a menace to the world's supply of rum. Or, more importantly, his own supply. And when he asks where the rum has gone, the man just smiles that secretive smile and offers to play cards for who should buy more at the next village.

In the end, Jack takes the rum and finds another way to the Indian sea.


End file.
